Trials - Freedom or Limbo
by Sapphiet
Summary: (Redone) Death plagues the world and now things have been altered. How much of the world is effected now? How will anyone survive such a change? Rated M due to swearing, death and violence.
1. Prologue

**Story has been redone I hope it's better than the last however there are some things that are the same.**

* * *

Blood and screams filled the air.

There was no stopping the massacre. It sickened me to the core. Watching them all die. Innocent and guilty there was no preference. Just killing and burning.

Friends die, enemies scream.

There is no end to it all.

Yosuke you've gone too far this time.

War? Exterminating your own kind by giving the ones who hate us the power to succeed. Was this what you wanted? What you planned?

All for what?

How foolish and then those elected presidents, the rioting, the staged sittings, And the outraging scenes being played over and over again, repeated non stop like a broken record.

Everyday, the same mistakes over and over again.

_Enough!_

This I can't forgive, not now. Not ever.

I have only one choice, one chance to rectify this problem.

If I can create a world where no one can interact with one another.

Yes this is what I'll do.

Sadly it means watching them fight and test them to see if they'll pass my final test. If they can… well that's up to me isn't it.

If not they'll go back or go to hell.

That is one thing I won't regret. Punishing those who caused harm and just to teach those stupid fellow Shaman kings for choosing his side, I'll drag them in to the mess they've created. No one will be allowed to use their powers at all, all the same, all equal until I'm satisfied that they've learned their lesson.

Days turn to years and still no one gives a damn. They just want to fight for glory and survival. Only a hand few have made it to my relief. One of them is a young boy I know by the name of Yoh Asakura. His wife too left the realm not too long ago. Now all that's left is to tidy up our own home world.

Honestly such a bloody mess!


	2. Chapter 1 The Names

**Redo**

* * *

A deer was walking through the forest until it heard the sound of an arrow wiz by. It recoiled from the sudden disturbance before running off back to its herd.

"Damn another one" a boy with long brown hair cursed under his breath as he looked round for anymore. He wore a white shirt that was slightly dirty from hiding, black trousers that were almost a bit long at the bottom and black knee high boots that were used for outdoor terrain.

"They're so rare now a days Hao. It's a miracle that we're still here" said a black haired boy with yellow eyes while observing the area. His hair was up making it look like a spike. The boy had a no sleeved black top and baggy black trousers, he had no socks but had black Chinese slippers instead.

"I know Ren, that's what makes it hard" the boy sighed. He looked around the forest area to see if there were more animals, sadly they were all gone.

"Guess it's another day without food huh?" a blue haired boy wearing a bandana asked nearby. He had a blue jacket that covered his white shirt, blue trousers white boots.

The sound of giggling hit Hao's ears causing him to look to the left to see nothing, his eyes furrowed in frustration. Ren turned to glare at the blue haired boy.

"_Not another one… why am I hearing laughter in the forest? What's so special about this place… or is it because of something else_" Hao pondered as he held his bow close just in case there was a stray deer or an attacker assuming that they were intruders. The chances of them being attacked were slim since there were barricade fences as tall as trees blocking them. However it doesn't stop the rebels who want to show how good they were. Sadly for some of the rebels, they were never seen again by anyone.

"Well I don't see you helping out!" Ren snapped crossly. Hao turned to see Ren glaring at the blue haired male.

"Well if I see one I'll get it and keep it for myself shall I?" the boy asked with a cocky smile.

"Your skills are pathetic! How are you ever going to get anything if you sit up there and- HUH!" Ren gaped from the sight of seeing a dead bird in the blue haired boy's hand after lifting up his catch.

"Don't forget I have sister who nags me on a daily basis" the boy asked now looking bored. Meanwhile Hao just watched them with empty eyes.

"Still not enough" Ren said bluntly, inside he was angry that he had failed while the other succeeded. The blue haired male grinned.

"Stew anyone?" Ren said nothing knowing that he was being baited.

"Fine" Ren snapped. The blue haired male's grin remained before jumping down.

"Horo Horo" Hao called which stopping Horo Horo from walking away, he looked back.

"Thank you" Hao's words sounded like he was whispering. This made Horo Horo smile.

"Don't sweat it Hao, anything for a friend" Horo Horo replied before running off ahead. Hao was left speechless from the comment.

"_Anything for a friend huh_" Hao's thoughts went back to someone close. Ren wasn't fooled.

"You know you're not the only one who misses Yoh right?" Ren snapped now going on ahead in order to leave Hao to his thoughts.

"Yeah… but I'm his brother. I should have protected him that time, but I didn't" Hao said softly knowing no one would hear him.

"Attention Sector 15 please report to the main area for an announcement" said a shrill woman's voice over a nearby intercom. Hao sighed, he looked at the sky and then his bow.

"Next time I'll get stronger, that way no one will die under my watch" Hao vowed as he walked towards the main area.

"_Promise me that you'll come and visit me by the spring_" asked a female's voice.

Hao paused once again near the entrance. This time half of the females voice entered his mind however to his dismay the she was completely covered in static so it was hard to see what she looked like.

"What do you want with me?" he muttered under his breath.

"Hao sama!" a small African girl cried now going towards him snapping him out of his daze. Hao pulled her into a tight hug as he noticed her troubled gaze.

"What's wrong Opacho?" Hao asked knowing she was looking at him with worried eyes. They entered the square side by side in order to prevent separation.

"It's time for the games" a man said catching his attention. Hao pulled Opacho more tightly to him.

"I see" Hao said bluntly.

"You never know who's going to be picked now a days" Luchist commented as they walked through the square.

"I know, some tried injuring themselves before the gathering but some of them still end up getting picked" Hao said with disgust as he saw a guy try to cut his leg only to scream in agony.

"He'll die eventually" Luchist shook his head from the waste of life.

"What a waste, maybe it's better if he did die" Hao muttered, Luchist shook his head.

"Never think that of anyone Hao" Luchist scolded lightly.

"Why not?" Hao snapped causing Opacho to look up at him.

"Fear plagues us just as it does the ones who mutilate themselves" Luchist said now watching the rest walk towards the main area.

* * *

"Boys over there on the right! Girls on the left NOW!" roared one of the solders. Opacho went to stand near a woman with green hair, her hair was up by the three long clips.

Ren stood by Hao before looking at the girl and nodded stiffly. She smiled back even though it was a weak one.

"I'm worried about Jun" Ren admitted as he looked at them. Behind Horo Horo was a tall male with black hair that was in two opposite ends. Beside him was a small male with blond hair.

"She'll be fine Ren" the small male said with a soft smile, inside he was scared from the event that was about to take place.

"I know that! But it doesn't make it any easier!" Ren snapped angrily. He faltered when he saw the boy's eyes go down from sadness.

"S-Sorry Morty" Ren said now turning his head.

"Where's Lyserg?" the tall male asked.

"I think he was moved to the 19th district Ryu" Horo Horo said looking sad. Ryu frowned.

"But why?" Ryu asked.

"Beats me" Horo Horo grumbled from anger. The sound of high heels on the high platform got their attention.

"Welcome to the 79th Annual Starving games!" A woman with huge puffy blue hair said before clapping. Ren glared as he noticed the woman was wearing a basket containing food on her head. She was wearing a shocking pink business suit and black high heeled shoes. Hao tilted his head from confusion.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Hao asked quietly.

"Food? She keeps wearing the worst set of clothes every year" Ryu muttered darkly. The woman had a whole roasted chicken on her head along with a few salamis, oranges and a pineapple.

"Whoa! Whoaaahah!" the woman cried before she toppled over, to her dismay her basket smashed to the floor causing the food to topple out of the broken basket. She then kept her head straight as she lifted the food back onto what was left of the basket. However a salami was rolling off the platform causing an old man to reach for it.

"OI bug off!" yelled a solder before punching the old man. The people gasped.

"But that was my wiener!" the man cried as he was sent back into line.

"Sadly some still don't get that you get injured from just reaching for food huh?" Morty asked weakly. The others were stunned at the choice of food. The woman pulled on her blue gloves before standing straight.

"And now a message from our esteemed leader President Yuko!" the woman cheered.

The boys sighed.

"I heard she bewitches people before she kills them" Horo Horo whispered. Ren glared.

"You idiot! Shut up or they'll hear! She has people acting as her eyes and ears" Ren hissed.

"So what she's deaf and blind?" Horo Horo asked coldly.

"Hey shut up already!" Hao snapped causing them to glare softly at each other.

"He started it" Ren snapped quietly. Hao however was quite interested to hear such rumors. This Yuko must be strong enough to cause such effects on those around her.

Suddenly the screen beside the woman was turned on. They could hear elevator music being played as it showed the face of a teenage black haired girl. Hao was shocked to see that a girl with black hair and brown eyes was even on screen let alone the president but sighed from the image.

"She never ages at all" Hao noted.

"Neither do we it seems" Ren said replied.

The image then showed a mini version of Yuko sitting on a picnic blanket.

"She once killed her uncle's friend" a male said as the image turned to show an old man before Yuko took out a gun and shot him.

"Because he left her in the care of wild coyotes" people gasped as he fell to the floor. The mini Yuko gave a dark chuckle as she picked up a sandwich square and eat it.

"Whoa" Hao was stunned at the information.

"It still gets me that she just kills him like that" Morty said with wide eyes.

"Who could blame her" Ren said weakly.

The woman who was watching it giggled with her hand covering her mouth.

"_if only they knew_" the woman thought with glee.

"Her only Facebook friend is Satan" People were gasping from the news.

"She has an online blog that tells people of how they die before it even happens. Spoiler alert!" the man said as the recording continued.

They saw Yuko pausing and then begins writing down 'Horo Horo dies from STDs' on her laptop.

"WHAT?!" Horo Horo cried from shock as he saw the words bleed on the screen. Ren stared at him with horror.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ren yelled before slapping him away from him.

"She is the most despicable woman on face of the earth" Yuko was grinning at the screen before typing more.

Yuko was sitting with two girls that looked exactly like her. Both had black hair. One had a blue dress while the other had purple.

"I don't always like energy drinks but if I want one I have Red Bull" Yuko took a sip from a glass before spitting it out.

"Tastes like bloody urine and beer!" she yelled before throwing it at a man who cried out in shock as he fell face first onto his table which contained his glass. People gasped in shock as the man didn't get back up.

"She did not just dis Red Bull!" a guy said bitterly.

"Here here" agreed the one next to him.

"Is that my dad?" Ren cried as he recognized the man on screen.

"So that's where he's been" Horo Horo said with an expression that looked as if a question about the universe had been solved.

"Not anymore I think" Hao said now squinting.

"He said he was going on a business trip" Ren said now feeling disturbed by the scene.

"Hey Yuko I'm alive" Ren's father said now getting up. His cheek was bleeding from the glass shards that were stuck to his face. Ren was wincing from it until something that resembled a glass chandelier landed on his father's head.

People gasped as they knew it was the end for the poor man as blood splattered upwards before falling back down. Ryu patted the stunned Ren's shoulder.

"Get your hands of me Horo Horo" Ren snarled. Horo Horo for once didn't bother to reply as he was just transfixed from the scene.

The music stopped showing Yuko standing, she wore a white Yukata with red maple leaf stitchings on them.

"Every year I make you watch this video why? Because you are all thick!" the males growled from the insult while the females gave her a dirty look.

"People tend to forget how much shit really hit the fan" Yuko's voice was stern but sounded furious as if she was scolding children. This made them flinch without knowing why.

Some shivered from how calm she looked.

"She must be really pissed to act so calmly and not snap" said Horo Horo. Ren nodded weakly.

"I wonder what happened?" Ren asked as he looked at the screen.

"Be quiet boys" Luchist hissed.

Images of dead people showed up followed by war zones filled with armies blowing up areas, weapons were on screen most of them were guns, whips, knives and grenades. After that the screen showed people running for their lives and then the last one was of a few people that were clustered together before being assassinated.

"Hate violence broke out, corporations got too greedy, people lost touch with their leaders and of each other. Bonds broke and it was every man for themselves. In other words… A fucking mess was added to the problem as more shit hit the fan. Previous Shaman Kings caused problems that involved taking over the world. Shaman Kings argued and sided with blood thirsty ones leaving us to watch until we all grew tired of it. But that is not all. Oh no that is not all!

You all staged sittings, you bloody rioted while some of you assholes murdered people- mostly shamans while non shamans got hurt in the crossfire. You elected a Lady Gaga as president and her running maid Nicki Minaj. However there is one thing you did right and that was not electing Tony Blair, Hitler look a likes or George Bush. Last thing we need is another bloody war that turns into another holocaust oh wait we DID have one and it was against Shamans. CongratuBLOODYlations you all suck! To make it worse- you bloody hired the fool responsible for all this mess as the secretary for the president, Yosuke and his crazy master YVS!" images showing Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, YVS and Yosuke showed up. Horo Horo snickered.

"That Yosuke still looks constipated" he noted causing Hao to glare.

"Which is why everyone wears these cooky clothes, disturbing looks and bizarre hairdos"

People booed angrily.

"Then I took over just as things went bad to worse and then began separating continents before separating the countries into 48 different sectors and to make it more gratifying is that the Shaman Kings who started this mess are in separate sectors so they can never cause trouble and just to make sure that stupid shit never happens again" Yuko said sternly.

A shaman was walking through a street until a man showed up screaming. Another man showed up containing a rifle and shot the shaman in cold blood. Yuko's image popped up. Suddenly they heard Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor in the background. This made them gain goosebumps from the music and the video.

"And proving that democracy sadly never works out the way anyone hopes. I have appeared in my self proclaiming role as the most ignored current Shaman Queen who has just taken the reins just before this mess started"

"Wow she must be angry" Horo Horo noted. Hao was staring at her now as he began wondering how she even became Shaman Queen in the first place.

"As Shaman Queen I shall continue to ensure that all freedom freewill is expunged from the minds of the foolish ones who love war. This way it shall never rear it's butt ugly head again. It's nothing personal those who aren't responsible for this mess but hey it's business. Yosuke! YVS! I know you both can hear me and I wanted to say this: You're both a pair of pricks and I wish you were both in hell for this" Yuko said is so calmly causing some jaws fell to the floor from the sudden insult.

"Son of a bitch! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" someone somewhere in the other sectors cursed in anger from the insult that was on recorded TV screen.

"FLAMING WOMAN! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS AND I'LL MAKE SURE I DO MORE THAN KILL YOUR FAMILY!" Another one yelled. Unfortunately a wild werewolf and something else more terrifying to mention of showed up out of the blue followed by screams of terror filled that district. (**Don't ask what happened!**)

Suddenly horns appeared out of Yuko's head before she let out a dark throaty cackle. Suddenly a fairy flew past her until it was skewered by a pitchfork. People gasped from the sudden horrifying act before fire shot out from the screen. They all recoiled until some a microphone was torched, this left complete and utter silence. After the fire vanished people started booing again.

"And now where was I? Oh yes today is the day that once again proves what a sick sadistic bitch I am and how you have no control or life since your very lives are in my hands. Whether you like it or not. Get over it!" Yuko boomed coldly.

People groaned from agreement while the music still played.

"And I admit after watching the Running Man, the Japanese cult Battle Royal and one of most gruesome animes known to date Blood-C. I came up with the Starving Games. 2 kids from each district are said to fight for survival, for there can only be one winner. The winner is to be showered with a bounty. Including an old dead cow" Yuko showed them a rotting corpse of the dead cow that was behind her.

"I love rotting cow" said the old man as he started salivating with glee.

"This coupon for Greggs bakery which is completely useless to anyone at the moment" people gasped in awe while ignoring the last part.

"And lastly a wish" Yuko said calmly.

"A wish!" a girl cried.

"Nail polish!" another girl cried causing a bunch of them to squeal with delight.

"I'd wish for more sensible girls" Ren muttered.

"Ren you are lucky I'm over here and not where you are!" his sister yelled causing him to shrink back in fear.

"Sorry Jun" Ren whimpered.

"So happy Starving Games and may the odds be never in your favour" people booed in anger again before a picture of Yuko's face showed up with the words 'President Yuko Production'

"Now the gathering shall begin!" the woman said as she went to get the name for the males.

"I P Freely!" people looked round in shock.

"No? Okay I'll pick again" she picked up another name.

"Ivana Poopoo" people started letting out a stream of laughter. " Please Ivana Poopoo?" more of them laughed from her expression.

"Dick Bumhole!" the woman read out another name. "Everyone look round for Dick Bumhole please!"

"This is being televised around the world!" however it was on death ears. "You won't be laughing when you are thrown into the arena for your most certain DEATH!" suddenly everything was silenced to the point no one made an utter noise. The woman giggled as she went to get more paper.

"Hao Asakura" everyone looked at him with shock and horrified expressions. At that moment Hao's heart stopped, just then Hao felt as if he had lost the will to breathe. This couldn't be happening! Not after his brother was forced into this sick game a year ago.

"_Will you play with me?_"

* * *

"So there you are Yuko I was wondering where you were" a black haired girl wearing a yellow sundress entered the garden. Yuko looked up from her orb.

"You guys might have over sold me on this one. Seriously first off I did not kill my uncle!" the girl released a full blown laugh. Meanwhile Yuko was peeved off from the act.

"It's not funny Sarah. They think I'm a psycho! What would your father- my half brother say when he finds out about this?!" Yuko hollered as she stood up.

"It's just funny I'm sorry I'll tell them to fix the video"

"You altered my voice and words too! Here I am trying to fix the mess that was created by those dolts and yet you guys just add the Shaman kings' resolve to get even with me" Sarah sighed as she sat down.

"So what did happen to Yosuke and YVS?" Sarah asked before Yuko grinned darkly.

"Let's just say a rabid werewolf is 'playing' with him and a horny crow is playing with YVS" Yuko replied. Sarah raised a brow.

"What no tentacles?" this made Yuko glare at a blank faced Sarah.

"Don't be gross Sarah! Who likes tentacle rape anyway?" Yuko snapped. Sarah then raised her hands in defense.

"I most certainty don't just one of the others was asking about what methods of torture you're planning to do against them?" Yuko pondered for a bit.

"I know one of them is staying still in the air from a long pole being shoved up their backside for rude behaviour. If they move it'll hit their brain and paralyze them" Sarah winced.

"Wow very angry there" Yuko nodded sharply.

"Stupid bozos for causing such mess and I have to clean up their mess" Sarah sighed with a grin.

"Well I'm glad you're in charge, but erm… don't go doing something that will cause trouble okay?" Yuko paused as she looked at the orb before nodding.

"Sure but I'll make my rounds"

"Just-"

"Don't get caught I know" Yuko sighed. She turned to look at her orb once Sarah went indoors. Yuko watched Hao's reaction to his name being picked with neutral eyes.

"Looks like it's time for him to leave the realm of the dead huh?"

* * *

**Is there a ghost here?**


	3. Chapter 2 The night before the games

**Did anyone guess who the ghost was?**

* * *

Hao punched the wall of his temporary wall in anger. How could this of happened?! Why him when he was still grieving?

Was this some sick kind of joke? He just couldn't understand it? Did he have rotten luck?

And what was worse were these images and sounds that entered his head. What scared him was a gentle voice that sounded like that of a young child had entered his head.

"_Will you play with me?_"

He never understood these images or what was being said. They were nothing to do with him and yet he was being haunted by something he didn't understand. And it just happened a year ago when he turned fourteen. Nothing made sense anymore.

He never did anything wrong or did he? He wasn't so sure anymore when dreams of fire and dark laughing that resembled his own shook him out of bed. Even on peaceful nights they were mind blowing. If he did something wrong then was this his comeuppance? To lose everything he held dear. His mind was reeling as he looked back from his life to now. For the past five years his family members were being taken since when he was only five. Leaving him with Yoh and his friends. He dreaded his luck and now it was running out.

Why now? Though it just didn't make any sense?

Hao heard a knock at the door. His eyebrows rose from confusion, was he expecting someone?

"Come in" Hao called. Immediately his breath was caught.

"Lyserg!" Hao's knees almost buckled in shock from this sick twisted irony. A green haired boy entered the room, his face was pale and showed fear.

"I heard you were here. I just can't believe it" Lyserg said meekly as he closed the door behind him. Hao sympathized with Lyserg despite the fact he was never sympathetic with anyone, except his brother, Luchist and Opacho.

"I'm surprised you're here as well, how are things?" Hao asked his voice was void of emotions, something Lyserg could pick up without missing a beat.

"I was sent to an area where parts of district contained X-Law members. They're very angry about Jeanne being selected. I heard that in one of the other districts containing another members of the X-Laws, Marco was picked with Meene to participate"

"_As if this couldn't get any worse, I now have a trio of blood thirsty hunters to deal with_" Lyserg noticed the sour look on Hao's face.

"They're not so bad, I heard they don't like to fight" Hao was surprised by that statement.

"How come? I heard they like to kill people for the sake of religion" Lyserg nodded in agreement before taking a seat in the lounge.

"Not anymore after watching their own participate in the Starving Games and die in such manners. They've made it their mission not to get involved in the games, now that their leader Jeanne has been picked Marco and Meene took it upon themselves to protect her at all costs" This statement left Hao speechless.

"So Jeanne was paired with you?" Lyserg nodded mutely.

"She wants to be alone for a while"

"I know the feeling" he felt Lyserg pat his shoulder.

"As your brother once said "everything will work out in the end" Maybe you'll survive the games"

"But what about you? There can only be one winner" Hao commented. Lyserg smiled, it was weak but showed some joy, it stunning Hao that Lyserg could be so calm despite what was going to happen to them in the future.

"I'll just have to make sure you win that's all" Lyserg said with a shrug.

"Lyserg" Hao's voice was weakened by the kind gesture.

"I don't like fighting but if it means keeping my friends safe then so be it" Lyserg grinned causing Hao's mouth to break into a smile.

"I can never thank you enough"

"Yoh would of done the same thing. I'm just following his example" Hao nodded in agreement.

"He never liked to fight unless his friends were involved… I just made the mistake when we were young, thinking about glory and how good it was in achieving the prize. But when our parents and grandparents died. I felt sick and lost. Now that Yoh's gone, I don't know what to do"

"It makes sense. Only I never thought about glory, I just wanted to make my parents proud. Looks like we were both in the wrong" they noticed that it was getting late.

"I better get ready for sleep. Have a nice night Hao" Lyserg said, his voice was strained.

"Yeah…" Hao's voice trailed off as he looked at the window. He heard the door close leaving him with a blanket of silence.

"_Why do they have to come after us? Why does it have to be this way?_" the voice in his head asked making him sigh.

* * *

Unknown prov

Shoot! Shoot! SHOOOT! Oh SHOOT! Why me? This has never happened before!

Quick somewhere they can't find me… AH!

I opened the door to see a wide eyed male with long brown hair wearing a white shirt and brown pants.

"GET HER!" I winced as I looked back to see them chasing me. Why did they have to sneak here and why didn't security pick them up? I shut my mind off as I closed the door tightly before sliding down with relief. My hand slapped against my knees as I leaned back.

"Phew! I thought those bozos wouldn't stop chasing me… huh?" I noticed he was still looking at me. Wait did I end up in his room… oh no not him!

"S-Sorry some idiots started following me so I tried to get out their way. They're very persistent I'm afraid" I replied weakly as I looked at him. the boy was still tense from my sudden intrusion. Not surprising really.

"I'm…Yumi" I said with a weak smile as I lifted my hand up in order to shake his hand, however he didn't move. This is awkward…

"H-Hao" he stammered, dah, he's blushing. Wait what? Stop that! He's not cute! Bad Yuko don't start that again he's dead remember!

I stopped smiling and turned away shyly.

"So how are you?" Hao asked, I'm glad he didn't ask why I was being chased. But my family is going to kill me for going off and what's worse is that I have to get the security guys on those pesky pests. Damn that guy! Yosuke just had to sneak out to this facility… I just hope YVS didn't sneak in as well. I pulled a face, knowing YVS he'll just pass himself off as an ornament object… blast.

I blinked from noticing Hao was looking at me. Did I look angry or something?

"F-Fine, just tired" I stammered as I got up, I froze when Hao helped me up.

"Is your dorm nearby?" shame I can't tell him anything. It'll be awkward knowing that I the person who is hated probably by him as well is meeting him face to face. What's more interesting is that he doesn't know who I am. I almost felt myself lost the smile I forced on to show that I was fine.

"It's on the other side of the building" I lied knowing it was best for now. He nodded. "Is it okay if I hide here, just until they've left"

Okay bad move, he might not even-

"Okay" agree with it I mean oh come on! I broke into his room to hide and-wait what?

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed in shock. Hao smiled causing colour to go to my cheeks.

"Why not? After all it's only for tonight right?" I smiled at his kind heart.

"Right" I agreed. "I'll take the couch" I said before he could speak. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist stopping me from moving.

"How about I take the couch after all ladies first"

"Uh huh, what are you up to?" I knew he was being nice but I felt the need to tease him. It's funny though since he raises a brow.

"Nothing really why?"

"So you're actually just being chivalrous? No agenda?"

"None what so ever?"

"Fair enough" I said as I moved towards the bedroom.

Okay that was wrong! Very VERY wrong! But thankfully it didn't progress past the make out stage.

My nose twitched from the memory.

"_If this was your last night? What would you do?_" I should never of said or allowed it. Darn it now this just made it complicated.

* * *

Yuko's prov

"Yuko there you are!" Sarah called as she saw me near the orb.

"What's wrong now? I'm in the middle of talking to security about run away Shaman Kings" Sarah froze to the spot.

"I don't believe this! How did they get out?" Sarah screamed in fear.

"They tried impersonating and bribing a few people in order to get in" I replied bluntly.

"Well I'm glad you didn't go in the area" I almost winced.

"Thankfully I wasn't since they're getting a taste of what it's like to be a lightning rod" I need to remain ignorant. Who knows what those idiots would do if they saw me. Sarah winced from the imagery.

"Ouch" I nodded in reply.

"So the games start tomorrow is everything prepared?" Sarah asked me with hesitant eyes. I grinned at her worry.

"It's all good, and those who break the rules shall be punished" I replied now grinning like a mad woman. Oh they're in for a surprise, hehehe a VERY big surprise. This made Sarah smile more.

"By the way you have guests" oh I knew who was coming. I just needed to get ready and all **he** needs to do is occupy the rift raft.

"Bring the three in" I said in a bored tone of voice as I waved my hand casually.

Inside I was smiling with glee, it's nice to see familiar faces once again.

Especially these three.

* * *

**Looks like Yuko has visitors... Is Hao going mad?**


	4. Chapter 3 Games begin

"Ah so you finally decide to show up? How's the family?" I ask with a wide smile as I embraced the visitor with a tight hug.

"Fine, how's everything sister?" the male asked with a grin, beside him is a blond haired girl wearing a black dress and in her arms is a small boy.

"Great, I almost got murdered in the building I was checking out" the male winced while the girl stared at them with narrow looking eyes.

"At least you're okay" the girl said sharply.

"Thanks" I smiled softly at her before giving her a hug.

"Your son is so cute" I commented as I ruffled his hair. The boy whined from the move making the male and I laugh while the girl smiled slightly at the boy.

"Thank you" I smiled slightly before covering it up.

"So when do the games begin?" the male asked. I smirked now as I showed them the orb.

"Right now and I'll be thoroughly enjoying this" the male chuckled.

"I think I might to, after all I felt pretty stupid for not seeing it sooner when I once witnessed the games first hand" he said. The girl glared.

"You weren't the only one last time I checked" she snapped.

"Yes dear" he sighed causing the girl to huff.

"Not in front of the child" I scolded lightly while smiling at their playful attitudes. I'm so glad I helped them. How you ask? No I won't tell… yet.

"Now shall we sit but first I need you to do me a favour" the male looked at me blankly.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Hao and the other contestants stood on pure white round circles which were aligned in parallel lines so they could see the other when they ran. Each one contained a light blue bird motif on the center. He felt nervous and worried about what lied ahead. At the same time he spied the items that were ahead of him. However he raised a brow from seeing a bible and a holy cross being one of the items of choice.

Without trying to raise suspicion Hao let his eyes wonder slightly from the corner of his eye. He was a little relieved not to see that Yumi was on either one of the circles. At the same time he was confused from the fact that she wasn't in the area.

'_Wasn't she participating in the tournament?_' Hao pondered as he waited until the loud bang signaling the start of the games will proceed. Lyserg gave him a smile until the loud bang was sounded.

"AAAAH!"

***SPLAT***

They winced from seeing Harvey Dale a blond haired male contestant standing near Marco was sent to the floor from a cannon ball that landed straight onto his head causing his brains to splatter on to some stunned contestants. A few screamed in fright as some began to realize this was actually happening and their lives were no longer safe. Shortly afterwards they began to run to the items ahead of them.

* * *

I clapped my hands together with glee.

"There goes one trouble maker. Damn leak! I knew he was up to no good" I muttered darkly, the male agreed.

"He leaked the other Shaman Kings into the building didn't he?" the male asked now looking pale at what happened.

"I'm afraid so, they manipulated his mind so now he has to go to hell… damn what a waste of good life" I muttered as I swatted a glass from my table. The shattered glass made me feel a little more better but I still felt angry from how they would do that to innocent people.

This was their fault and they still will not learn their lesson.

"His wife will be sad now that he's gone" I continued muttering dark words to myself in hopes that the child doesn't hear. A girl that looked identical to me picked up the glass remains. She had a blue dress with her sky blue ribbon tied on the right side of her head.

"Can't you erase her memories of him?" the girl asked now feeling sick from what she saw.

"Afraid not, after all once you erase the mind memories they body will still remember. Let's not do that to her. I'll have to send Maple to pass a message to Sarah so she can give the bad news to the wife" the girl nodded sharply. Her eyes were hardened in anger.

"Get those bastards for what they've done" I smiled at her knowing that she's trying to be strong.

"Will do"

"Yosuke and YVS will pay for this… Yosuke almost took our son from us" the girl said coldly.

"He's done more than that I know but try to keep your minds straight. Now if you'll excuse me I shall be watching them preform now that the pests can't interfere" I grinned as I stood up. My long white dress made a soft rippling noise as I stood up and began to move. The boy smiled softly.

"Safe trip sister take care of my brother if you can" I paused, my body stood erect from the sudden hit to my heart. He knew but didn't do anything to my relief.

I've grieved enough as it is. Despite saving my beloved's soul… I… never mind.

I turned to face them.

"I'll do my best Yoh" I said with a weepy smile, I took off towards the door, I paused once I was out of sight so I could hear them.

"I'm worried for Yuko" the girl said sharply.

"They'll be okay Anna have faith" Yoh reassured Anna.

"I can't imagine what she must be going through" Anna said softly.

* * *

Yuko's prov

Hao was tackling someone with red hair until an arrow silenced the attacker from a distance. He looked back to see who helped him, his body went cold as he saw me wearing a long green dress with red maple leaves on the bottom of my dress, there were red vines on the sleeves of my dress. In my arms was a pure yellow bow.

"Might want to use a sword while you're at it" I said sharply as I went to meet him. Next thing Hao knew was that a sword was being thrown his way. He reached for it instinctively and looked to see a five pointed star was on the hilt of the sword.

At least his reflexes are still good.

"Why are you here? I didn't see you at the starting point" Hao said as he watched my tie my long black hair into a bun.

"I'm flexible" I said casually as I looked at him.

"You even went before I could say good bye" I grinned at his upset tone.

"So sorry little baby" I mocked with glee as I moved away to inspect the area.

I shivered in anger is I remembered taking out a guy who was about to rape a young girl. He was dealt with in the most painful manner but the girl had to lose her memory as a solder took her.

It's sad but this is what it's all about. To weed out the weak and the strong. When I say that it has a different meaning… I'll let anyone who hears these words figure it out.

"Yumi what are you really doing here?" Hao asked leaving me smiling. I looked round to see the trees, they have this effect on people but once you see past it. It'll make you feel foolish.

"Watching. I was selected to patrol the area for any dodgy players" his eyes narrowed at me.

"So you work for Yuko?" I paused before smiling.

"Sure let's go with that" I shrugged. I could see that Hao felt foolish on some level.

"So why help me?"

"That git you were fighting was meant to die. Sadly it was his time" I said, my eyes showed sadness taking him by surprise.

"What do you mean it's his time?"

"I can't tell you I'm afraid it's private" Hao's eyes narrowed.

"Why not?"

"It's something you have to figure out… sorry" I had to go otherwise I might tell.

"Tell me Hao, how's your mind?" To my relief he didn't follow me. He was confused from my random question.

"My mind is fine" Hao replied bluntly.

"Sure about that?" I asked with a smirk. Hao shivered from the way I smirked. I was dark and bitter. I could hear him wondering why I was acting like that.

"Best be off now" I said as I walked to the west part of the area.

"Where will you go?" Hao called after me.

"It's safe up west. I'm watching remember" I winked leaving his face red.

"Oh and before I go" Hao was frozen to the spot as I pressed my lips on to his. Sadly there was nothing in his mind just shock to my regret. I slowly detached myself from him before going. My hair was falling from its bun leaving it to move side to side.

Hao moved his hand to his lips as they tingled. He was confused I know but sadly it was too late. Much too late.

Should I of seen him sooner? Maybe not. I doubt it would of made any difference.

'_I'm sorry Yoh. It looks like Hao doesn't want to remember… anymore_" I looked up from hearing the sound of another cannon. Someone was killed causing me to run ahead to see where the body was.

"MY BAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLSSAH!" screamed Marco as he was sent flying and landed against a tree. He slowly fell to the floor with the cannonball taking him down to the floor. I winced from the event- wow.

"Well on the bright side he's going- wait don't say it aloud" I hissed mentally as I looked round. No one was listening which is good except I saw the dead form of Meene beside a blank faced Jeanne who was on her knees as she watched them die without a second thought.

I moved over to her in a slow and calming manner.

"Jeanne?" I called her softly which got her attention. She looked behind her and moved in fear.

"It's okay, you don't need to participate anymore. They're already waiting for you" I said with a warm smile taking her by surprise.

"I don't understand" Jeanne's voice trembled in fear until I patted her head softly.

"You will once you wake up" Jeanne's eyes widened in shock. I saw her mind reeling as she remembered something.

"I-I… but how can this be? Wait… where am I?" she cried. I smiled at her as she took in my words. She looked at me with weary eyes before gasping as she realized who I was.

"You! I can't believe it why did you bring me here?" Jeanne cried now looking hysterical, I pressed my hand to her lips in order to halt her. I needed her to listen.

"All will be revealed soon. For now they're waiting for you… I must apologise for the crude way they had to leave but it's necessary to avoid suspicion" she nodded before closing her eyes.

"Make it quick. I want to go now" I could tell she was hurt, however it had to be done.

* * *

Hao moved to a clearing, he immediately froze as he saw me with the bow poised at Jeanne's heart while the bodies of Marco and Meene were near us.

His breathing quickened as my arrow was ready to fire.

"_Don't take him away!_" screamed a female voice.

This made him run towards us.

"No stop!" Hao yelled but the moment his voice got my attention caused me to lose my grip on the arrow which moved straight to Jeanne's heart.

She flinched for a second as soon as she fell to the floor. I felt her relief as her eyes rolled up.

It was done and now it's over for her.

"What have you done?" Hao asked quietly as he moved towards me. "What have you done?!" Hao screamed in anger as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Why? Why did you kill them?" Hao roared. I stayed still as I allowed him to rant at me.

"Meene and Marco were dead before I arrived. Jeanne wanted it to end so I allowed her to die" his grip slacked as his eyes travelled to see Jeanne smiling despite being dead. Slowly all three of the bodies started to become transparent before they vanished completely. Hao was left numb from witnessing the whole thing.

"So that's it? They vanish?" Hao asked in disbelief. I shrugged.

"Some get set on fire so they're the lucky ones, ones who vanish I mean" I replied softly. Hao flinched from the words 'set on fire' his mind was conjuring up an image of two people who were screaming in pain from the fire that set their house. What was more shocking for him was that he enjoyed it and that he recognized the duo- Lyserg's parents.

"What was that?" Hao asked as he looked at me. He looked scared was he remembering something?

"What was what?" I asked now looking at him.

"I saw Lyserg's parents being burnt alive in a building" he replied as he looked at me. What did he want me to say? Yes you even did it because they were being rude to you.

"Are you forgetting things? Or is your mind playing tricks?" I asked as I moved out of the clearing in order to hide from others, just incase they attack me.

"I heard Yosuke caused problems for Yuko" Hao asked randomly causing me to pause. I turned to face him with stone cold eyes.

"He caused a lot more problems than you think. I was one of the ones who suffered. That's why I'm here" I said bitterly. Hao watched me pick up a stick and tested it for any sharp edges.

"That's why you work for Yuko?" I smirked taking him by surprise.

"In a manner of speaking" I moved the stick towards the tree which then accepted the stick as it began merging together. By the time it was finished the stick was now growing leaves, as it became part of the tree once more.

Hao was impressed by how I healed the tree.

"I didn't know anyone could do that" Hao said with awe as I moved away.

"I can do a lot of things, just this world restricts things for a good reason of course" Hao pulled a face. "War"

"Ah" Hao said bluntly before following me.

"Is that why Yuko decided to do all this?"

"You ask too many questions when you can't even answer your own" I said bluntly. I need to get away from him now. It hurts just being with him as it is.

"I'm just curious. What exactly did Yosuke do to make you want to join Yuko's cause of killing and separating everyone?"

I feel like snapping, how can you not remember?! I envy you Hao, I really do. Why? Because it hurts just remembering all that blood, all that screaming, all the anguish and the deaths that followed after. How I cried for it all to be a dream when that body was in my arms. All the blood that stained my body and soul.

I could never forget that day. Not now… not ever.

"Yumi?" Hao grabbed my arm and moved my head so I could look into his eyes. There was no flash of anything just curiosity and something else, which I want nothing more of. No matter what life or realm, it's always going to end the same way.

"What did he do?" his voice was soft, Hao doesn't realise that I want to break down and tell him everything. But I owe him one part of my answer.

"Yosuke killed my husband" Hao's body tensed. He looked as if he was going to go into shock but then he surprisingly became calm.

"I see" Hao released his grip on my arm before pulling me closer.

"Don't Hao" I said weakly but I knew it was inevitable. My own words bit me hard as I remembered what I said to Anna.

"Why?" Hao asked now looking at me with curiosity.

"I don't take advantage of those who are not fully aware of-" I stopped. I need to stop being angry. It's not his fault… it was not his fault.

"Yumi?" Hao asked as he lifted his hand to stroke my right cheek.

"Shut up" I said coldly before sending him to the floor. "Stop calling me that!" I said bluntly taking him by surprise.

"Why should I help you when you are just a puppet" Hao's heart jolted in fear.

"A puppet? What are you talking about?" Hao asked, his face was going pale but I turned to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me! What are you talking about?" Hao asked.

"Best start thinking and you'll find out" I called as I continued to walk away.

"Yumi!" Hao yelled but I didn't look back.

* * *

**Someone's mad now! **


	5. Chapter 4 Conceal don't feel

_My life was always in a shambles. I lost my family due to the X-laws and Asakuras. I followed the footsteps of my ancestor Yumi who was a wise spirit medium. Except I knew one thing I was different, I contained more power that could scare anyone. I was always locked in my house in order to contain my powers until that one night when they destroyed everything._

_Water and time were my salvation, the dead were my company, the tournament was my solution. To end all the violence. It was when I met him. He was cold and cruel but one night he looked at me with different eyes. Just when people were in the area did he treat me coldly._

_He knew I was different, I would prevent anyone near me. _

_I concealed and didn't feel just like my family instructed me to do. But he broke the ice leaving me sad and lonely that one night._

_I allowed myself to let him in but we were enemies during the day. No questions asked except at night I would allow him to see me for who I was. I was never a monster to his eyes and despite his foolish pride and hatred. I could see a lonely person who was shunned for being different._

_I felt something every time I met him. I began to realise it was love but we knew there was only one winner._

_I wanted to stop pain and war but there was his wish to consider. I wanted to do that for him and once I beat him to the Great Spirit, I met his mother. She was waiting for him the whole time and I knew I needed to wait for him to realise that I had the Great Spirit. When he did he was disappointed that he didn't get the Great Spirit but was happy that his mother was back in his life. It was the least I could do but he was sad. Why though?_

_Because he would be separated from me._

_That wasn't true though. I'll always visit I always did in our secret place… that was until Yosuke and YVS began to cause problems for everyone. Just when I agreed to be a wife, Yosuke and his ally's bitter attitude destroyed what I had. I lost my husband and child that day all because of those two. _

_I wanted it all to stop. I wanted to die but I couldn't, not when I had a few family members left. Ones that I was not aware of. I had a reason to live, a reason to fight. I had to show the foolish previous Shaman Kings that they crossed the line. A few had families and yet they stole from me the moment they sided with those bastards._

_I wanted to scream, cry and kill the moment my husband's body was in my arms. All bloody with a large hole in his chest. My baby was devoured by those monsters- no demons!_

_What did he do to deserve such pain? He was only less than a year old. My husband had a family- a twin brother who had a wife and child who loved him dearly. My cousin's daughter was in a family of her own. But like my husband she was murdered._

_I wanted all those people to stop dying, to prevent them from crossing over._

_Then it came to me. If I created a dimension that stops time but allows them to be reborn with no memories, once their souls were healed they could come back to our own dimension but only a fair few manage to come back. My brother in law and his wife were lucky, we might not know each other much but he told me his brother spoke about me a lot. I felt happy and content. Watching him grow up made me sad but I was relieved he was safe. His parents and grandparents had their role of protecting him until it was time. I wanted him to be happy to but I would be messing with the laws of the universe if I kept souls who were past their date. Those who weren't meant to die stayed in the dimension until they could come back or they had to cross over. It wasn't nice I knew that but I had to do it, to protect and punish the guilty was my job. As Shaman Queen I had a job and preventing disaster was my duty. _

_Though my friends and niece did make it slightly harder by creating that video, it casted me in a bad light and the rumors it spawned didn't help. However I could see why they did it. It was to make sure the one who I sent there would fall in to line, even if it was due to fear it's good enough for me._

* * *

I snuck back towards the orb room with my shoes beside me. Checking the ghost was clear thanks to Yoh, I was able to move in the room and sit down.

I released a loud sigh as I felt tired.

"I never want to look at him ever again" I muttered darkly as I looked at the progress of the contestants. So far half of them were out.

"Did you see Marco die?" Yoh asked me as I sorted out the orb. I looked back and snorted. It was hard not to smile.

"You mean when he whizzed past me screaming 'my balls'? Then yes I did see it. I have to admit it did take me by surprise" I said with a smile. Anna was almost smiling but tried not to.

"So who fired the cannon ball at Marco?" I asked, my eyes showed curiosity.

"Sarah said Anabelle did it" Anna replied, I tutted in reply.

"She's a dark person but loves to create some pranks on people" I replied now looking at the orb.

"Does Hao-?" Yoh stopped as I shook my head.

"It is as if I never existed in his mind. Consider this my punishment from Yosuke and his master YVS for loving a dangerous person" Anna's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry for your son's death. It wasn't your fault" Yoh said, his voice was gentle as he tried to ease my sorrow.

"I thought I'd never leave my room when it happened. But I can't cower once this gets to the point of no return" I looked up with sorrow filled eyes.

"I lost a lot but soon this world will get better once and for all. It has to… I hate to see all the efforts of repairing this world go to waste"

"I know what you mean" Yoh agreed as he continued to watch his brother's progress.

"He will remember again, he just might need to see you once more" no he wouldn't Yoh, I've been patient for three years.

"What if Hao doesn't want to remember? That's why he hasn't remembered me"

"He did dream about you once?" Yoh said shocking me.

"What? When?" I asked now looking at him.

"It was when our parents left the realm. He was dreaming of a girl who made him smile, our friends teased him for having a dream girl" I smiled bitterly.

"And he doesn't recognize me? His body does but not his mind. Should I feel happy?" I asked coldly. Anna was silent, I could tell this would deeply hurt her if Yoh didn't remember her.

"No one expects him to, it's his choice Yoh" Anna agreed with me on this. Yoh nodded mutely.

"I'm not going back to the area" I said with determination.

"I understand, don't force yourself Yuko" I stood up once more, fatigue hit me leaving me wanting to hide from everything.

"I'm going to bed for a while. Wake me up if anything happens" I said weakly before going to me room.

As soon as I entered my room, I locked the doors firmly before slumping down. Tears ran down my cheeks as grief took over again. The area went cold as ice surrounded me until I felt nothing.

I was numb and empty.

* * *

Hao was looking round for Yumi but no luck, he felt his head hurt from the dream he had. It was a horrible one as well. One he'd rather forget.

A forest was burning and he stood in the heart of it with a screaming baby in his arms. He was attacked just when he was close to death's doors he saw the baby being slaughtered in front of him. He remembered someone familiar screaming which took him by surprise. Why was Yumi in the nightmare?

Was this why he was pulled towards her? And her words about his mind.

What was he suppose to remember? This didn't make sense, not by a long shot.

Now that Hao realized it, something was up when he saw his brother when he participated in the games. At first he was tense but before he died… he was calm… and happy. Just like Jeanne when Yumi killed her.

He looked at the forest for answers but only received a headache.

"_I need to win the games, this wish. I want answers to things I am suppose to remember_" Hao thought as he looked ahead.

So far hardly anyone was left taking him by surprise.

"I knew you would be here but not this soon" said a male voice. He looked up and froze, his sword was ready.

"Who are you?" Hao asked coldly. this made the male sneer with malice.

"_Why did you do it Yosuke? Why follow YVS when you are not a Shaman, you know nothing of our world?_"

"What is Marius doing here?!" Yoh asked loudly as he stood up in shock. His eyes were wide from fear. This man who was responsible for killing him in cold blood.

"We need to tell Yuko about this" Anna said as she watched the orb.

"Yuko needs rest but I'll check to see if she can sort him out. In the mean time get Sarah on this now" Yoh said as he ran out the room. Anna shivered in fear and anger.

"This won't end well" Anna was quiet after this.

Yoh ran towards Yuko's room and banged on it harshly.

"Yuko we have a problem Marius is-Yuko?" Yoh stopped banging on the door and felt the surface of the door. It was cold as ice.

His heart quickened in shock. Sarah told him about how Yuko nearly froze herself to death with her own powers as grief overtook her at one point.

"Marcia! Maple the door is frozen!" Yoh yelled. Immediately the footsteps of the girls reached the room in a matter of seconds. Yoh saw the girls and recognized them from the video involving Ren's father. The twin Shikigamis Yuko created to help her during her childhood. They were sad as they looked at him knowing that a frozen door wasn't a good sign. They used their power to open the room silently.

"!" Yoh let out a cry of shock as Yuko was laying on the floor with ice surrounding her. Yoh moved forward and picked up Yuko, she was frozen to the touch.

"Please wake up Yuko, you're needed remember?" Yoh said pleaded in fear. "Don't die! You wanted Hao to see you once he remembered! But how can he when you have given up!" Yoh cried.

* * *

_Yoh was running in the fields as he tried to avoid an attack with Anna beside him._

_Suddenly a girl with black hair and brown eyes stood nearby taking them by surprise._

_They knew it was the girl from the video._

_"__You're Yuko aren't you?" Anna asked coldly. Yuko turned to face them, they were stunned to see a serene expression._

_"__Are you going to attack me?" Yuko asked as she tilted her head to the side. To their surprise Yoh and Anna said._

_"__No" the sound of their voices left them speechless. Why not attack the one responsible for this mess?_

_"__I'm glad you're not going to attack" Yuko smiled shocking them even more._

_"__Why?" Yoh asked._

_"__It means you passed the test. You're heart is just as kind before you came here. I can't tell you here but when you wake up. I'll answer all your questions then deal?" Yuko said with a grin. _

Yoh remembered waking up in a strange room with Anna next to him. The room was dark but in front of him was a soft light that gave off a calm aura that beckoned him to come closer. He heard Anna who had just woken up beside him and was left scared beyond belief.

"_How long were we asleep?_" was her first question. Yuko shortly afterwards came into the room and explained what she did. How bad the world was becoming because of the chaos that destroyed the world they lived in, what was worse was that almost everyone had to be sent in the dimension she created order to be healed or punished. Sadly some people who were saved had to die and cross over since they had mere days, months or a few years left. Yuko was only trying to ease their passing without raising suspicion.

As wrong as it was for her to play with their lives. Playing was never on her agenda, only repairing the damage that was done to the earth was her first and most important priority.

He was disappointed when he found out his mother was the only one alive since his father and grandparents' times were up already. She just wanted them to spend whatever time they had left without regrets.

If Yoh had known that sooner, he would of done more things but that was in the past. In a way he knew exactly what Yuko was feeling. Remorse, regret and grief for what had happened.

* * *

"What happened?" Sarah's voice shook the room as she rushed in to find her aunt on the medical bed.

"Yuko was ill so I sent her to sleep here" Yoh said. Sarah wasn't fooled.

"She's as cold as ice" Sarah bit angrily from feeling her aunt's cheek. "Who did this?"

"Marius is back" Sarah shot him a dark look.

"Another previous Shaman King has broken into the games? How did this happen?" Sarah snapped.

"He's with Hao right now" Sarah shot off in order to sort out the mess.

"My name is Marius insect, I'm surprised you've made it this far without going crazy Hao" Hao glared at the insult.

"How do you know my name?" Marius smile went wide.

"So you did lose your memory? Fantastic I can see that this will hurt Yuko dearly. I can imagine her pain coming back once more" Hao was confused.

"Why would Yuko be upset? Did you do something to my memories?" Hao asked coldly.

"Oh no not me. But Yosuke and YVS did before Yuko punished him. She froze his soul to the ground without a second thought and then took the rest of her anger out on us" Marius' eyes showed anger.

"Us?" Hao asked.

"The previous Shaman Kings. Though I have to say this is a lovely place she created. Did she tell you what happens to the losers and winners?" Marius had a bitter smile on.

"What happens?" Hao was determined to know, this could help him know where Yoh is.

"They wake up in the world we were taken from… though the 'bad' ones in Yuko's mind go to hell or they lose their memory and are forced back to anther sector in order to prevent suspicion. Pretty cleaver for someone who wants to 'fix' a broken world and it's inhabitants. In other words… There was no victor just losers" Marius was smiling knowing that it shocked Hao. Hao now felt as if he was punched in the chest. All this time this was all a lie. Yumi was in on it that's why Jeanne was calm because she realized this was all a lie to.

"Game over Marius" said a female voice. A woman with blue hair shot an arrow in Marius' heart causing him to stagger as blood ran down his chest.

"Yuko's not showing up anymore? So she sends her a foolish woman to do her dirty work? She was always disliked. Peace? There will never be any peace and she knows it so why bother pursue a dream that won't ever come true?" Marius asked with a cold smile. The woman however had a dark smile taking him by surprise.

"You're mistaken Marius. It's already happening, the world is healing and the inhabitants whose souls that have been damaged from the war. They are slowly returning with happier hearts. If you want proof I'm one of them" Marius and Hao were stunned at the proclamation.

"It's just a shame you fight the inevitable and allow your cruel hearts to take over. The darker the heart the more memories you lose" Hao felt the words hit him once more. Was this why he couldn't remember?

"_No that wasn't it. Yosuke and YVS were responsible Marius said it himself_"

"Did Yosuke steal my memories?" Hao asked taking the woman by surprise.

"What did you tell him?" the woman barked but Marius released a bone chilling laugh before the arrow set itself on fire.

"What he needed to know. The poor fool was lost so I offered my version on what happened" the woman growled.

"You idiot! The rules of the universe-!"

"Mean nothing to me. I guess fifty years of hell awaits me before I'm forced back here" Marius cackled before the flames consumed him to ash. The woman sighed before pushing her wig like hair back into place.

"Honestly! Talk about breaking the rules no wonder Yuko's stressed" she noticed Hao staring at her with wide eyes.

"You're that woman who announces the names in my district" Hao said, he felt foolish for speaking but the woman chortled with glee.

"The name's Judy Emila. I'm one of the ones who volunteered to help out" she grinned before taking her wig off. Her hazel hair was falling into place leaving him staring.

"You look different compared to when we saw you dress up at the naming ceremony" Hao commented, she almost glared.

"It's to annoy you all when I enter the district" this time Hao glared at her response.

"I guess you need answers… I shouldn't since Sarah doesn't like rule breakers but I guess since it's you. It shouldn't hurt much" she paused. "Just don't tell anyone am I clear?" her eyes glinted dangerously at Hao causing him to gulp sharply.

"I won't I promise" he said quickly making her smile brightly reminding him of when she was announcing Yuko's video.

"Well Hao Asakura follow me" she waved casually leaving him with no option but to follow.

"What do you want to know?" Judy asked as they sat on stumps.

"Everything, why are we here really?" Hao asked. She giggled again.

"Hao, Hao, Hao I can't tell you about your memories from before. You have to find them for yourself. Some find it quicker than most but the real battle is actually waking up. Some who wake up without their memories are more likely to never recover" Hao felt disappointed from the news.

"Is my brother alive?" Hao asked, his eyes showed how desperate he was.

"You'll find out once you've woken up" Judy's words gave him some hope on the matter. He looked round once more catching her interest. The area was quiet and peaceful, the sound from water of the spring allowed him to relax.

Nature itself was beautiful he mused.

"_Who are you?_"

"Is Yumi still patrolling the area?" he asked, his mind was still on the nature and the voices inside his mind. Judy however gave him a funny look.

"Yumi?" it was then that he stiffened. Hao looked at her sharply.

"She's a black haired girl with brown eyes, she has a yellow bow" Judy' face turned pale causing him to stop talking.

"Is something wrong?"

"_Is that why Yuko went into a coma? This isn't good at all_" Judy began thinking of excuses.

"Oh that Yumi! Yumi had a fever, she won't be patrolling the area for some time now" Hao's eyes narrowed from disappointment.

"Why did Yuko create the districts?" Hao asked. She raised a brow.

"Did you not watch the video?" Judy asked sharply causing him to recoil from her glaring at him.

"Y-Yes but-"

"Listen I'll make it easy for you since Yuko feels sorry for you" Hao this time glared.

"Thanks but I don't need pity" Judy chuckled.

"Wonderful now listen carefully. As Yuko said shortly after becoming Shaman Queen things went bad. Yosuke and the previous Shaman Kings didn't like Yuko's choice of husband nor her decision to change the traditions set before her by the previous Shaman Kings"

"Changes?" Hao asked.

"She wanted to interact with the people and help them personally. Sadly like her choice of husband it was all an excuse. They wanted to fight her for the right to change the world- I think it's called the "Flower of Maize". Yuko refused and said that violence was for their own amusement and it was never an answer. It left a bitter taste in her mouth every time they tried forcing her hand. Yosuke who personally is a greedy bastard that loves money and thinks it's more important than anything, even happiness. He and his ally who is the seventh Shaman King from five hundred years ago, some say that his name is YVS. Those two caused the most trouble. YVS thought the world was fine as it is. But Yuko disagreed along with some of the Shaman Kings" Judy explained bitterly as she looked at the sky.

"Why did she disagree?" Judy laughed coldly.

"Yuko said that conflict still exists which is the main problem that we all face. You saw how it effects some of the contestants. Some acted like savages, desperation still grips people and the previous Shaman Kings aren't realizing it… except a few who are resting in the afterlife. The rest are being punished for their ignorance for example Marius"

"…" Hao was at a loss for words.

"Those fools did go too far by helping the ones who wanted to kill the shamans just to get back at Yuko. They called her a coward before taking her husband and son from her" Hao looked at her sharply.

"That's horrible! Yumi told me she lost her husband as well" Judy paused before giving him a sad smile.

"Did she? I'm surprised, she told a few that were close to her" she stood up and brushed any dirt off of her.

"Well I best be off" Judy said with a smile.

"Judy!" Hao called causing her to look back.

"Thank you" this made her smile before walking off.

"_What's your name? Why are you here?"_

I continued to lay in my room, I felt cold and numb it was pathetic. It's like what happened 3 years ago. I didn't want to go out and do my job anymore, however there is a difference now.

This time things are different, he's alive but doesn't remember me.

"Why Hao…Why?" my voice was that of a whisper as my hand went to my womb. Where my son once was before this whole mess started.

YVS, Yosuke and the "Flower of Maize" I hated it all. Why couldn't we just be left alone? Now I've only my half brother and his family. I was thankful I could save Yoh and his wife Anna. It wasn't easy though.

There was resistance in their hearts but they both allowed themselves to wake up and regain their memories. That's how it works, if you truly wish to wake up and realise that world wasn't real- the dimension was only an illusion then you can wake up once more with your memories. Sadly only a few regain their memories but they still live happy lives without problems. They never thought about the past, what they've lost.

It was a new day and a new adventure.

There were times that I wished for it all to end but I couldn't do it. Not when I stopped my husband from crossing over. YVS had stolen his body before I could stop them. Taking my son from me was the last straw, he didn't even reach his first birthday. Didn't even stand a chance.

Finally just when I thought that I couldn't stomach the carnage anymore I took matters into my own hands. Regardless of the fear my friends had, I created this world in order to put the souls who were trapped in to the dimension. Despite the fear and anger, it was in order to stop those who weren't meant to cross over when it wasn't their time.

It was against my own nature to kill but punishing those fools who took lives without thinking of the consequences. It was unforgiveable.

Three quarters of the world's population was almost wiped out if I didn't stop them in time.

My own ancestor Yumi was disgusted from how cold they were. Even Marius sided with Yosuke who was more interested in money than sense. Why YVS chose him a non-shaman as his ally is beyond us. The Patch officials no matter what swore loyalty to me and that was enough. Especially when Silva Patch paid me a visit. He was upset and pleaded for my help when I refused to stop the blood shed.

I couldn't say no even though I was grieving. I refused to allow them to destroy our homes anymore. The damage was already done once I stopped them.

Now I watch them as they acted like rats in a cage. Scared, helpless… it was pathetic. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. Instead I cried bitterly for days.

I had a job to do so I left them in the dimension alone while the orb showed them of their progress. To my surprise a few were ready to leave so soon. At first I was overjoyed when I saw the Tao family were ready except Jun and Ren. Shortly afterwards the Asakura elders left that dimension except Keiko who didn't cross over to the after life. Instead she visits my house from time to time while she sorts her new home out in preparation for her sons.

Despite the hardships we all faced, she still regarded me as a daughter. At first I was stunned but understood her loneliness. She helped me build a makeshift grave for my son. Every time she visits we go to the grave together. I feel sad knowing there is no body to burry since it was devoured cruelly.

Yoh and Anna showed signs of being in danger by Marius when they were in the dimension until I saved them in the nick of time by waking them up.

* * *

Even now it's quiet and peaceful in my room. Just looking at the clouds made me feel better.

Yoh, Anna and Sarah visited my door in hopes of drawing me out. I refused to leave. It's been three weeks here but in the dimension it's only been three minutes.

Why couldn't I just be left alone?

Someone knocked three times, they were soft knocks catching my attention.

"Yuko dear, can I come in?" I recognized that voice.

"K-Keiko?" My voice croaked from not being used in a while. The moment she heard my voice, the door was opened. Keiko looked worried as she entered.

"I heard you were upset, is it alright if I sit with you for a while?" Keiko's voice was soft and kind. It reminds me of my earlier childhood, when my mother would try and coax me out of my hiding places.

We remained quiet as we watched the sky for some time.

"I heard things are going well this year" Keiko said with a smile.

"…" I didn't feel like talking at that moment. I could sense something was upsetting her so I looked at her showing that she had my full attention.

"Marius has managed to sneak his way into the games" I froze. Hao's in danger if Marius finds him. Without warning I shot up and went to grab my bow.

"_It's official that tosser's dead!_" I thought angrily.

"I'll be back, if Sarah asks I'm going hunting" I muttered, Keiko giggled while smiling.

"Come back safely" Keiko said as she waved. The moment I was out the room she began to look around and frown. It was too empty much to her dislike.

I rushed towards the area in where Hao was. I refuse to allow him to be put in any more danger. Even if it means waking him up. He might not remember me but the fact that he'll be away from those monsters will give me closure.

I spotted Hao at a distance and faltered.

He doesn't know me as Yuko, he might recognize me as the one who he catches his attention. The name I use is that of my ancestor's. It's a lovely name which gives me hope and leaves me with the courage to face the challenges that will either get worse or better.

"H-" I couldn't speak. Instead I looked down as I felt sadness creep up on me. This was a mistake, coming here I mean. I want to go back but then there's Marius to consider.

"Yumi?" I looked up sharply to see Hao in front of me. How did he get here so quickly?

"H-Hao…" why am I feeling so nervous all of a sudden? This is Hao I shouldn't be so nervous or shy.

"Why are you here?" Hao asked, he looks worried but why?

"One of the previous Shaman Kings Marius has snuck into the games. He needs to be sent back before one of the watchers gets him" I replied with emotionless eyes. Hao was still for a moment before nodding.

"I see" his voice was quiet. I could tell he was disappointed.

"Can I help?" I shot him a dark look. Why is he determined to help me now?

"No Hao it's too dangerous, he's not bound by the rules unlike you" I replied however Hao's mind was made up.

"Yumi, Marius has already been slain by Judy" I paused and looked back.

"What did you say?" I hissed in anger. "Whatever I need to check to see if there are no more Shaman Kings in the area" I said coldly. Hao looked at me with worried eyes before following me.

* * *

Minutes stretched to hours. Sarah will suspect that I'm interfering with her sight because of the fact that I was concealing Hao's presence from everyone. During that time there was no questions of the past. I'm glad despite the fact he think's I'm Yumi. I'll live with that lie for his sake.

"So that's what you've been doing? Protecting him huh? I always knew you favored people Yuko" I know that voice- Marius.

I sent him a dark look while ignoring Hao's reaction. This tell telling bastard's mine.

"I thought you were dead" I bellowed coldly.

"As if Judy could tell the difference between a copy and an original" I glared in anger from seeing Marius' smug smile. I just want to kill him, he's made it personal.

"And I didn't know that destroying families was your favorite past time" I snapped. Vines shot out from the ground as the moved to capture Marius. He dodged them before one caught his leg. Marius landed on the floor in a harsh manner. I'm sure his front would be sore and his chin would be grazed. Good.

"What can I say? You bring the worst out of me" Marius smirked before noticing the arrow being aimed at his head.

"That makes two of us. You ratted my husband's location. You helped Yosuke and YVS by devouring my son. What parents would be happy to see that? I'm sure your parent's would be turning in their graves for that" my voice was so calm, it almost scared me for a moment.

"Bitch" Marius bit angrily before the arrow sliced his cheek.

"I want to know why you did this? My husband was changing and you ruined that chance for him to redeem himself. I understand your rage towards him but taking an innocent child's life. My son wasn't even a year old and you did that why?"

Hao was frozen to the spot as I continued to speak. I felt my cheeks becoming wet from my tears but I can't stop. Not when I wanted answers. As a mother and as a wife I wanted to know. Why would such a person do that without a single shred or remorse, was they even human? When they become Shaman Kings. Did the power go to their head which lead them to think they were Gods? I never considered myself as one. Nor would I ever think that of myself.

To me I am a guardian nothing more nothing less.

Marius continued to smirk, I hated him so much for being so heartless.

"!"Hao grunted from the pain shooting from his back. I turned to face him, I wanted to throw up from seeing that sword going though Hao's back. Hao was on his knees while blood leaked from his mouth.

"Looks like you failed again" Marius released mad laugh as Hao struggled to breathe. Immediately Marius was silenced as an arrow pierced his black heart. He was in hell but the damage had been done.

I rushed towards Hao and took the sword out before placing his head on my lap.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here. Just focus on a room with a bed, please Hao" I begged from what had happened. I couldn't heal anyone here, just the plants and that made me mad. I wanted him to be healed but it's his choice to wake up.

"Y-Yumi?" Hao was still struggling to breathe as he looked up at me. His eyes were unfocused.

"Hao please just wake up. I'll tell you everything just wake up!"

"…" He said nothing which left me worried.

"Hao stay with me please. Come on now. I thought you were stronger than this! Hao? HAO!" I yelled as I shook his weakened form. Please no! Not again I can't lose him again. Please Hao just wake up. What's stopping you from waking up?

"_I'd feel sad if you die_" even on his death bed he was hearing the voices.

"…Sorry" I almost missed what he said. Hao was so quiet and his breathing was shallow.

Very soon Hao stopped breathing to my horror. Tears began to down my face but I didn't care. Instead I began to cry as grieved once again as I saw his eyes become lifeless, I continued to cry for failing to protect those closest to me.

Why did this have to happen?

* * *

**OO Hao's dead?!**


	6. Chapter 5 Waking up

_Wake up_

_Wake up please Hao!_

_I could hear a voice but from where?_

_Can you hear me? Please answer me!_

_It is dark and cold. _

_Hao please!_

_Slowly my eyes open to see an area surrounded by water. The sound of water, it's calming but I feel restless._

_Didn't I just die?_

_Why am I here? Where is here?_

_"_Who are you?"

_Images of a girl swarm my mind. Who was she? Why can't I see the whole of her face?_

_I'm so confused it's almost terrifying. Despite all the unease I feel, the sound of this water removes my troubles. I finally gain the ability to move my head. _

_I almost gasp in shock as I see that I wasn't the only one in this water prison. I see Ren, Lyserg, Ryu, Horo Horo and Morty too. But I realized that Yoh and Anna are not here. But why? _

_I can't believe it! Is this all real? _

_Why am I here?_

"How did you get here? Why did you come?" _again the voice, she sounded scared but why? Was I intimidating? _

_I want to get out of here, but how?_

_"_What is it that you truly desire?_" a female voice asked me. There was no one here though except myself and the bodies that are not moving. It's as if they are all asleep but why? _

_I want to get out of here but how? It's impossible to leave or to move from here._

_"__Asaha my son you need to wake up. She is waiting for you" said a voice who made my heart pound with happiness but at the same time I felt sadness. Who is this voice?_

_"_Father!_" I gasp but no air leaves my lips, however I'm too shocked to notice this. _

_"_Mother needs you to remember! _"suddenly a small child appears in front of me. The child is actually a small boy with black hair and brown eyes. He has the appearance of a three year old but what is he doing here? Why is he awake?_

_His eyes show sadness, why? Did something happen to him? _

_"_Mama misses us both, please go back to her and recover your memories_" the boy said with a smile. He is calm for a child. Beside him a blond haired woman appears. Why do I feel as if I know her from somewhere?_

_"__When you hate people, you hate yourself" the woman said softly._

_"__When you forgive them you too are saved" I felt tears leave my eyes._

_"__Mother!" I cried with relief. I know this woman! She's my mother who died… wait are we all dead?_

_I feel cold and scared. No, I'm not dead! It can't be…_

_"__Asaha you have to wake up"_

_"__This can't be real mother! Why am I here?" I yelled in fear. I didn't mean to yell at her but this is so confusing. Both mother and the child looked at me with sad smiles._

_"__Your soul was blocked from crossing over" I felt sick, this has to be a bad dream._

_"__I died?!" I screamed in shock. I wanted to lash out, I wanted to scream, I wanted to DO something but what? I'm in limbo. There's nothing to do except to wait for the verdict on my soul._

_Mother didn't do say or anything. Did I do something to anger her?_

_"__Yes my son, but at the same time your body was taken before it could be healed. Now three years have passed and your body is now fully healed. Just like your friends, it is up to you on whether you want to live now or not" mother replied softly._

_"__I could cross over and stay with you?" I asked eagerly. Even though I'm happy to go and stay with mother, why do I feel like I'm missing something?_

_"__But mama!" the child whined causing my mother to comfort him. Who is this child and where are his parents?_

_"__Akio it is his choice" mother said while stroking his cheek._

_"__But Uncle Y-"_

_"__Akio" Mother's voice was stern as she spoke to him._

_"__Mother he is just a child. Must you be so harsh on him?" I froze. Why did that come from? This need to protect this child. Who is his uncle?_

_I feel another presence calling me, this time mother and Akio were beginning to vanish._

_"__Mother wait! I don't want you to go!" I cried as I tried reaching for her. She shook her head while smiling._

_"__Asaha this isn't your time. Don't lie to yourself anymore" mother said however her eyes went cold._

_"__You had better thank Yuko for allowing you this fourth and final chance of life. After this don't mess up!" she didn't have to snap in order for me to know she was being serious about this._

_Yuko… I still don't know much about her… and yet I feel as if I know. But how and when?_

_I can hear crying but there is no one there. The crying is getting louder to the point that my eyes blink without thinking._

_The area shifts slightly as I look around once more. This water reminds me of the trees in the arena… Yumi's words._

_"__This isn't real" my voice is hoarse taking me by surprise. How long have I not used my voice?_

_Immediately the area shatters into glass taking the water with it._

_I feel like gasping from the sudden rush of air before I knew it. I was falling into a deep black hole._

_"_Will you be my friend?_"_

* * *

"Is he alive? Did he not break free from the dimension?" asked a worried voice before the voice yelps after a slapping sound filled the area.

"Yoh are you deaf? Check the heart monitor" I know that voice- Anna!

I released a loud cry as the light injured my eyes from the moment I opened them.

"Take it easy Nii-san!" I heard laughing, I felt like laughing from relief. This is too good to be true.

"Yoh you ass!" I roared in anger as I reached for the stupid twin of mine. I can't believe I'm this happy to know that he's okay.

"Sort yourself out will you! You just came back from the dead… stupid idiot" a female voice muttered in anger.

"I'm sorry Sarah but-"

"He's your brother and your happy to see him yeah I know" Sarah muttered darkly.

This time I slowly opened my eyes to see a mixture of blurry images. After a few minutes the blurry images started to fade giving me some relief as I saw Yoh, Anna and a few people who I didn't recognize.

"Where's Yuko? I thought she would be happy to see him awake?" I stiffened at the name. Yuko was here as well?

"She's with mother" Yoh said while smiling. Anna was holding a child… no way. They didn't! And I missed it? How could I of missed so much?

"Wh…at hap…pen…ed?" I tried to speak but it was hard to.

"Drink water fool" a black haired girl with silvery blue eyes passed me some water. I nodded my thanks.

"So this is the idiot who hurt my aunt huh? Moron" the girl muttered as she moved away. I saw her wearing a light blue blouse, black trousers and white socks.

"Poor boy is scared to death Sarah, let him be" said a woman. I almost blanched from hearing that voice. It's the woman who calls our names for the Starving Games!

"Judy I have to deal with this mess for three years and watching these fools murder each other. Some do it for glory but this guy is something else! He just kills without remorse. What she saw in him is beyond me" Sarah replied bluntly.

"Hey! He isn't the only one who was dealing with shock, when I woke up I was scared" Yoh said while as he stood near a machine.

"You forget I was there when you woke up right?" Anna gave him a dark look.

"How could I forget that you were yelling when I was trying to wake up" Yoh grinned weakly.

I heard something near the door, at the same time they stopped talking.

"Is he awake?" my heart skipped a bit, I know that voice- Yumi.

* * *

Yuko Prov

Yuko entered the room wearing a white yukata with sewn on threads that created golden yellow leaves on the sleeves.

Yuko felt nervous the moment she saw them. Sadly Yuko tried to remain empty of all emotions, she refused to feel anything.

Hao was looking at Yuko with confused eyes, she refused to give in to her emotions.

"_My husband and son are gone and there's nothing I can do about it_"

"What is going on Yumi?" Hao asked, he was scared and desperate.

"My name is not Yumi. I thought you knew that before you woke up" Yuko said coldly. It was as if she'd slapped him. Hao went slack from the way she spoke.

"Well you're awake so you can live your life now. Yoh and his family are here so leave when you are well" Yuko's voice was void of emotions as she spoke. She could tell her friends and niece weren't happy at how she was treating him.

"Yuko please-"

"Enough!" Yuko snapped causing him to go silent. "You have got what you wanted, you're brother is alive now be gone" her voice was so sharp that it left chills in everyone's spines. Without waiting for a response Yuko left, she didn't look back to see his reaction.

As Yuko walked through the corridor she gritted her teeth in anger. As his mind still contained no memory of her.

"_Rotten luck_" she mentally snapped. The sound of ice crackling entered her ears causing her to stop and look. The wood in the corridor had frozen while the windows contained frost on them.

"Oh no" Yuko gasped quietly before running to her room in order to prevent more damage to the house and slammed her door shut. She slowly slid down the door and began to cry.

"_This isn't fair! How could he do this to me? I thought- I thought by stopping him from crossing over… he forgot about me without any care in the world! Did I mean so little to him? I lost Akio too_" she wept silently while ice began expanding around her. She looked up to see the ice.

"I never knew I could freeze things… water and time were things I could do. Now I'm freezing things?! Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were?" she moaned as the chill began to hit her bones.

* * *

Two weeks crept past without anyone noticing the change.

Hao however was walking in the snow. His mind was elsewhere as he continued his walk past some shops.

During those weeks he stayed with Yoh and his family. To his surprise Keiko was the only one in their family that still alive. At first Hao was saddened from the loss until Yuko's words hit home. It was their time.

Hao stopped the moment his mind drifted over to Yuko. He remembering arguing with her before cursing and yelling at her for causing this mess.

Now that he had time to recover. He felt stupid and foolish for taking his anger out on the person who tried to wake him up in the first place.

Yoh and Anna explained that the name calling was never random. It was all Yuko who chose those who are meant to either cross over or wake up from the dimension, based on how much time they had left and how much damage had been done to the original bodies. It was so that those who had suffered could finally find peace, whether it was in the life they were brought back into from or in the next life.

Hao later then found out that the only time Yuko would take any spirit out early was if they were in real danger or it was their time to go.

This left him with regret as he remembered how harsh he was. Regardless of the fact that Keiko said that Yuko forgave him. It wasn't the same since Keiko was only passing on the message, even now Yuko refused to face him or speak to him.

Who could blame her after what she saw and endured?

She lost everything and what did he lose? His memories nothing more. Right?

Why did he feel like something was missing? His mind also went towards that small boy. Who was he? Why did Hao's heart go to him?

Why did that child call him father?

Hao lifted his hands in order to look at them. Suddenly they were covered in blood causing him to shake in fear. Hao swallowed a gasp as his breathing quickened.

"What is this?" Hao's voice was a little high, he then moved his hands away from his sight and started to run without knowing where he was going.

* * *

"You don't understand! They're not like you. Their animals!" Hao stopped to hear a man's scared voice. He peered past a fence and froze. Yuko was sitting on the side of a well cross legged. At first he was worried about her falling, that was until he saw a pale skinned man. He was shaking with fear while Yuko kept her frosty look.

"_I wish she would stop scaring people… wait why am I thinking this?_" Hao scolded himself as he watched them.

"Look I know we all have jobs and lives. But those hoodlums are messing with not only my shop but they're breaking the windows of my house! It's not fair on my wife who is pregnant" the man pleaded for help.

Yuko kept still before nodding slightly.

"I understand Mr. Lee, I'm too fed up with the cold hearted antics as well. Rika please escort this man home and make sure he is safe please"

"Yes Yuko don't worry about it" Rika a brown haired woman who wore a white blouse with rolled up sleeves, brown trousers that went past her ankles and brown furry boots said as she jumped off her seat on the stairs.

"Thank you! Oh thank you Yuko. You have no idea of how much this means to me!" not once did Mr. Lee approach Yuko. Instead he did a small bow before going near the fence.

"As for those hoodlums-" he stopped and looked at her.

"They will not be a problem anymore" Hao gulped as he had an idea of what she was about to do with them.

"Thank you for listening, you are a good woman. Your husband is a lucky man to have such a wonderful woman like you in his life" Hao went still as he saw Yuko's reaction. To his surprise she was smiling, it was small but it was a smile nevertheless.

"Watch over your family" Yuko said as she remained seated. Mr. Lee and Rika left without looking back leaving Yuko with Hao standing far from her.

"Are you going to send those people to the dimension?" Hao asked after gaining the courage to speak. She didn't say anything except kept her cold composure.

"I take that as a yes. Yuko you can't keep-"

"I was going to give them bad luck but there's an idea" Yuko snapped. Hao started to lose his cool.

"You can't keep playing with everyone's lives like that?" Hao said sternly.

"Why not?" he faltered at how sharp her tone was.

"No one should suffer that massacre. This way death is brought to a minimum and I don't have to see or hear that someone has died. Consider it detention only they have to wait until they've learned their lesson" Yuko said. Yuko looked away in anger.

"You'll never understand Hao, you only died before it got worse. Those people needed help but refused to help each other. I couldn't allow another event that occurred twelve thousand years ago to happen again. Ties were destroyed, trust vanished like it never happened. No one was safe, no had any idea of where to turn to. Think about that" Yuko said sharply again before getting off the well.

"I wanted to thank you" Yuko paused. "For bringing me back to life. Mother said you did a lot without asking or wanting anything in return. I'm also sorry for giving you a hard time. I didn't know any better and it was wrong of me to assume" Hao felt his pride leave him from having to admit that. He just hoped she knew that he was being honest.

Yuko gave him a surprised look.

"There's a first but you're too late. The damage has already been done" Yuko started her walk.

"How can it be fixed? I don't know you Yuko" Hao said without thinking. He mentally winced from the statement. Yuko just kept walking without looking back at him.

"I don't expect you to remember me Hao. It was a long time ago, nothing of great significance" that was a lie and they knew it. Even if Hao forgot her in mind. His body still knew her and that's why he felt the pull towards her.

It was frightening but at the same he felt excitement. The fact she kept pushing him away gave him a reason to chase her. But the more she pushed, the more he pulled.

"!" The air in Yuko's body left her as Hao sent her to the floor. Yuko opened her eyes and saw him looking at her while her back was on the grass.

"Please leave me" Yuko's voice was meek but was on deaf ears. She bit back a moan as he kissed her neck.

"Mother had a small boy with him, he looked like you. Was he yours?" Yuko released a full blown sob knowing that he saw Akio. It hurt her to know that Hao didn't recognize their son and that she wasn't able to see their child.

Hao's heart was pained by her sorrowful cries. He placed his head on the nape of her neck. At the same time Yuko felt his breath on her neck but didn't retaliate.

"He's safe. He wasn't in any pain" Hao's voice was gentle when he spoke, Yuko nodded weakly as she looked away. Tears shone from her eyes from the raw pain that was eating at her soul.

In truth she felt that she wasn't worthy of seeing Akio, knowing that she couldn't save him or his father, it burned deeply at her soul.

"It was my fault he died, I should have kept him close" her voice vibrated on his cheek.

"No… there was nothing that you could of done"

"Stop acting like you know what happened. I lost him pure and simple. Unlike you at least I bothered to try and retain my memoires" Hao froze.

"That's not fair Yuko" Hao said as he looked down at her. She sneered.

"It isn't is it? I saw my husband and son die. Each act was more evil than the last" she tried to get him off of her but he held her wrists down.

"I may not know Yuko but I know what suffering is" she barked out a sadistic laugh. Hao looked at her with stone cold eyes.

"Good one! I almost fell for that Hao, my own husband said that and now he's gone" he heard her bitter tone which left him at a loss.

"I can't forgive what happened and I can't forgive you either you insufferable-!" Hao blocked her from speaking with his mouth.

"How about you stop talking Yuko-"

"How about you leave me alone until you find out what your priorities are?" Yuko snapped.

"I will but after we continue our unfinished business" Hao smirked as Yuko gave him a dark look.

"Bastard" she muttered causing him to laugh. Why did this feel so familiar to him?

* * *

Hao walked towards his house feeling tired. His ears caught the sound of crows cawing nearby however that didn't matter to him. Hao placed his right hand to his lips and smiled slightly. He felt his body become giddy from excitement knowing that Yuko allowed him to have her despite the raw anger she felt for him. Hao knew that he wasn't the true cause but it didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

What was it he was suppose to remember? He needed to ask Yoh.

"Sorry Nii-san I can't tell you" that shot Hao's hopes down. His jaw almost dropped.

"Why not?" Hao asked now feeling desperate.

"It might damage your soul if I tell you something your mind isn't ready for" Yoh replied.

Hao went out the side of the orsen to see the stars. They were better than when he saw them in the dimension because he was free. Now he felt saddened and lost.

"How can I remember what I lost? I don't even know where to start" Hao muttered before pausing.

"_This can't be real_" Hao froze as he saw a smaller version of himself wearing a poncho. Hao could assume his younger self was about eight at the time. But what was more shocking was the area around his smaller version had changed. His younger self went towards a lake that was clean and filled with trees.

"_Who are you_?" Hao jolted up from hearing the voice. It was the girl that plagued his mind and his younger self had stopped near where she was. A small girl was wearing a pure white cloak with a hood that was big enough to hide her face in.

To Hao's dislike he wasn't able to see her face.

"_I should be asking that? Why are you in the lake dirtying it with your filthy feet?"_ he heard his younger self snap angrily. The girl raised her head Hao could still not see her face but could tell she wasn't happy.

"_The spirits said I could relax here since I was just running_" the girl snapped coldly. Hao's younger self frowned.

"_Why should I trust a human?_" he snapped while the girl didn't retaliate.

"_Arrogance is a weakness remember that Mr. I'm so powerful_" the girl said. The boy growled.

"_Do you know who I am?!_" the boy yelled. This shocked Hao to the point he almost laughed.

"Was I always like that?" Hao asked himself knowing that he was alone.

"_Asaha Douji the Shaman who was executed for being too strong and lost control of his powers_" the boy yelped in shock before glaring.

"_How did you know that_?" he asked angrily.

"_Your mind did… did we meet before?_" the girl asked eerily causing Hao to gulp.

"Why do I feel as if I've met her already?" Hao asked wearily until the scene vanished. Hao took that as a sign for him to go to sleep.

* * *

Hao had continued his stay at Keiko's home during the next few days.

"What happened to our old house in Izumo?" Hao asked one morning as he was making coffee.

"It was blown up by a bomb which made by one of your haters" Hao pulled a stern face before nodding.

"It was lucky Yuko got us out when she did but I'm afraid one night we were murdered in our sleeps. Next thing we knew was waking up to the forest area of the temporary homes, Yuko told us it was our time but only I could come since my parents were not so lucky in their injuries" Hao gripped the mug tightly from hearing Yuko's name again.

"She's been busy I see" Keiko noticed the look on his face.

"It seems your memories did go didn't they? Did you forget me as well?" Keiko asked calmly. Her smile unnerved him.

"I-Yes" Hao confessed now feeling guilty to the point that he turned his head. He didn't want to see how much he disappointed her. Instead Hao stiffened as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Don't trouble yourself. It wasn't something you had control over" Keiko said softly. This didn't make him feel any better. Keiko allowed him to sit on his seat while she returned to hers.

"There is a saying about memories" Hao looked at her after the short silence.

"Once you forget something. It's very hard to truly forget it, it just takes time until your mind adjusts"

"Adjusts to what?" Hao asked as he looked at her with worry.

"To what you know, for example what you studied at school. You can say that it's easy to forget what you were taught but once you revisit what you've learned. It becomes second nature" Hao's mind went back to Yuko once more.

"I admit I don't know her but at the same time"

"You do remember her. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"More or less"

* * *

"What a day, it's a good thing I only had to get one thing from the store" Hao muttered as he remembered Anna's raging tone towards Yoh for breaking a plate. Hao rushed out in order to get a new plate and a drink for later. Today he chose to wore a white shirt and brown trousers which slightly hid his black shoes. He never considered having a hair cut and said that it wouldn't feel right to cut it.

As he passed a narrow path that lead to a fork in the road he spotted the girl from last night. Her cloak still covered her head making it hard for him to see her face.

"Hello?" Hao asked as he went closer, he noticed that she was standing still.

"Who are you?" the girl took off towards the left, confusion set in but without thinking he chased after her.

"Hey wait!" Hao called as he chased after her.

"_It's you_" the girl said, at that moment he wanted to close his eyes but kept running.

"_And who exactly are you?_" he heard himself ask.

"_That's funny coming from a guy who thinks he's all that!_" Hao stopped at the forest. His body refused to move which made him upset.

"Come on why can't I move!" Hao snapped angrily knowing that she was getting away.

"_It's because you are not ready, you do not want to feel hurt and sadness again. Isn't it better just to forget everything?_" a voice entered his mind. For that moment he pictured Yuko wearing a black yukata with red maple leaves at the sleeves talking to him.

"No I don't want to forget, who are you to tell me that?" Hao willed his body to move knowing that part of him wanted to go back. He spotted the girl standing ahead of him.

"Who are you?" Hao asked before the girl took off. Hao took a deep breath before forcing himself to move. To his surprise he moved his left foot forward followed by his right. He smirked from succeeding before running.

"Wait!" Hao called as he chased after the girl. He stopped at a lake that he saw from his dreams with the girl standing beside it. It looked as if she was looking at it from the side of her head despite the fact that the hood was looking at him.

"Can you tell me who you are?" Hao asked softly as he approached the girl.

"_Only you know the answer_" the girl's eerie voice haunted his ears causing him to feel chills down his spine.

"What?" Hao felt breathless from the sudden lack of air.

"_You don't remember the water we played in? Didn't we meet already?_" Hao felt pressure inside his mind. It was starting to become unbearable knowing the answer could be in front of him. Knowing that he was suppressing it made him moan from frustration.

"_Once every five hundred years there's a tournament for Shamans, I only wanted them to stop hurting me and my family_" the girl said meekly as she scuffed her shoe on the grass in a nervous manner. Hao blinked as if he had heard those words before.

"Who would chase after you?" Hao asked as he knelt down to look at her.

"_Bad guys who claim they are doing it for the sake of good, and the other guys do it to hide a secret_" the girl replied. The more Hao heard her voice, the more he could almost pin point who it was he was talking to.

"Can you put down your hood and tell me your name?" Hao asked softly. The girl stood back.

"_No! I don't show my face to strangers who are not kind!_" Hao nodded slowly.

"Can I ask though… is your name Yumi?" the girl tilted her head to the side.

"_My friends call me Yumi, are you my friend?"_ the girl asked softly. He could tell that she was staring fiercely at him.

"I think so" Yumi walked towards another part of the forest with Hao trailing behind. He stopped to see an area where the trees were charred and the ground was bare and lifeless. Voices of sadness, agony and anger filled his ears causing him to grunt from the pain. He knelt on the ground so he could try to regain his composure.

"_You shouldn't fight it it'll only make you more sadder_" the girl patted his shoulders in sympathy.

"What's happening to me?!" he cried as images of a baby being murdered in front of him. To make it worse his heart wept from knowing the baby.

"_Give him back! Give my son back he's done nothing wrong!_" he heard himself yell at something.

"_No Hao! Don't die stay with me, please don't die not when we found each other! Don't leave me like Akio has!_" Hao felt tears run down his face as images of the day he died entered his mind followed by other images that he wished to forget. It was as if someone flipped at switch on and released all of his memories. Hao's mind throbbed from the intense pressure and the emotions that had been sealed were making every bone in his body ache, as if a dam had broken he felt his body shake from repressed tears. He felt like he was drowning without anyone or anything to save him.

How could he of forgotten? Why did he forget? He was powerful enough to cheat death but he couldn't stop his mind from being invaded to the point that his memories were sealed so tightly. The seal was so strong which made anyone think that the memories were stolen. Instead they were there the whole time just waiting for him to access.

At that moment he felt like a fool for allowing himself to be weakened in such a manner.

"Yuko is it? Did I really have my memories stolen or were they sealed?" Hao asked the girl. Immediately the girl pulled her hood back, he felt a bitter laugh leave his lips for right in front of him was a miniature version of Yuko. Her fringe was up to her shoulders while the back of her hair was being held by the cloak.

"_They were taken along with your body, but I stole them back the moment I sent Yusuke and YVS to hell_" the miniature version of Yuko replied softly. Slowly the memories stopped hurting his mind to the point that he felt only guilt and anger.

"How could this of happened?"

"_Revenge is always something people want_" Yuko replied softly before vanishing.

* * *

_"__What is your name?" I remember myself saying this to someone, who?_

_"__If you must know you jerk it's Yuko!" I felt like laughing when I heard that answer. My mind however was a blur but there was an irony to this. _

_The girl who caught my attention also is the one who I can't seem to remember at all. No matter what, now that I remember I am almost at a loss of what I want now._

* * *

Hao raced back towards Yumi's home with determination. His memories, everything was back except Yuko. He wanted her to be the first one to know that after all he owed her that much.

He opened the door to an old house and saw Judy with Sarah who was looking at his exhausted form.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Sarah asked dryly.

"Where's Yuko I need to speak to her, it's important" Hao said between pants. Judy looked at Sarah who was just as trouble. This made him stop for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Hao asked now dreading the looks.

"Hao, Yumi did a runner" Judy said softly. Hao felt as if his heart had been punched.

"W-What?!" Hao asked now feeling his heart shatter knowing that Yuko would no longer wait for him.

"Hao you need to understand, Yuko's dealing with grief and it's not easy for her to see someone who just hurts her everyday" Judy gave Sarah a look.

"Follow me Hao" Judy said as she led Hao to the garden.

"Judy don't!" Sarah called now trying to catch up.

"Why here?" Hao asked until he saw what looked like a tombstone near the cherry tree. Hao immediately felt sick as he saw the name on the tombstone.

"_Here lies Akio Asakura, _

_Even though his spirit was devoured. _

_May his spirit rest easy"_

"My son was buried here?" Hao asked weakly as he went on his knees, just then the sense of loss for the first time made tears run down his cheeks. It made him sick knowing that he had just lost his son who was too young to even understand anything. The women looked at each other then at him.

"You remember?" Judy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Just now… I wanted to tell Yuko that I know" Sarah sighed weakly.

"We couldn't bury his body for it was destroyed cruelly by YVS with Yosuke helping him" Sarah explained.

"Greedy bastard" Judy snapped crossly. Hao looked at the tombstone and touched the earth softly as if it had his son's body.

"All this time she had… where is she?" Hao asked now looking at them.

"I don't know Hao, no one knows" Sarah replied softly.

"I'll look for her and bring her home" Hao brushed the dirt of his brown trousers and looked at them fully.

"Be careful she's not known as the Ice Queen for nothing now" Judy said as she patted his shoulder. Hao smirked.

"No matter what title she's has now, she's still my wife" Hao said with a grin.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
